She got that from your side of the family
by Bess
Summary: Rory's daughter learns a little bit more about her mother on a visit to New York City and the months that follow.
1. Memories a la cats

Okay, I know that I have about 7 unfinished projects, but I ABSOLUTELY had to write this one. It's an idea that came to me one night and I think it's pretty good. Oh, and a question for Binkley. Why do you only like some of my stories and what was so messed up about "BOB (thanks Megan)"?  
  
Another thing: there is no relevance to the title "BOB (thanks Megan), I needed a title and I asked my friend Megan for one, she said BOB, hence the title.  
  
Oh, and I'm not telling you pairing yet. You'll just have to find out later.  
  
Disclaimer: Yup. I own them. I keep Rory under my bed, Lorelai in my closet, Tristan in the cellar, and Dean in the attic (cause they need a fair amount of distance between them). Jess and Luke are currently living under the sink (since they're used to cramped quarters), and Miss Patty is hiding in the laundry room. The rest of Stars Hollow lives in the barn (yes, my family has a barn). Paris likes it beneath my computer desk (what can I say, the girl's got a one-track mind). And while Louise is supposed to stay under the dining room table she keeps trying to sneak up to the attic to see Dean. Madeline has been squeezed into the washing machine, but my mom has to take her out to do loads of laundry, while that process is going on she takes up residence in the refrigerator. Any one else (extras, Chilton students, Mr. Medina and so on) is camped out on my front lawn. (This is my lame attempt at sarcasm, I don't really own any of this stuff.)  
  
*-*  
  
Rory Gilmore sat by herself, deeply absorbed in her old copy of The Secret Garden. She didn't hear the door open, or the rush of city sounds that for a brief second filled the normally quiet room. All she heard was the taunting nursery rhyme as she read it in her book. "Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow…" then, as she paused to think for a moment, the voice became real. "…with silver bells, and cockle shells, and little maids all in a row."  
  
The brunette looked up and was surprised to see the deep blue orbs of her former classmate, Tristan DuGrey.  
  
Flashback October 2000…  
  
Tristan DuGrey slunk into the classroom, fashionably late. He didn't like this class, the only student that ever actually spoke up was Paris, and only because she didn't have a life outside of school.  
  
After exchanging pleasantries with the Mr. Remmy, the teacher, he took his seat. He noticed an unfamiliar student, a girl, sitting a few rows in front of him. "Who's that?" he asked a fellow classmate.  
  
"New girl," came the quick reply. Everyone was focused on Mr. Remmy's talk of 19th century authors.  
  
"Looks like we got ourselves a Mary," he said, more to himself than anybody.  
  
*-*  
  
There you go, that's chapter one. I know it's short, but the chapters will be coming quickly since most of this is composed in my head already.  
  
Anyway, here's the dealio (yeah, I know I'm crazy). This story is going to be a series of flashbacks. It's going to be third person, even the flashbacks, so we won't be hearing it from any specific perspective. The first few flashbacks will be lines from the show, like this one. I hope you like it. If you do, and even if you don't, please review. I don't really mind flames, as someone, I'm not really sure who, I think it was Tanya (Javalass) said: You need some flames to roast your marshmallows on. That isn't a direct quote, that e-mail is on my computer, this is my parents' computer. REVIEW!!! 


	2. My Heart will Go On I know, Titanic, I'm...

Okay. I'm back and I lied. This was way more than a short period of time. Sorry! The disclaimer was on the last page, if you didn't see it go back and check. On with the story.  
  
*-*  
  
"So, Mary, you here by yourself?" asked Tristan as he pulled out the second chair and sat down.  
  
Rory opened her mouth to say something, but before she could a teenage girl approached the table. She was tall with brown hair and blonde highlights. Tristan knew she was Rory's daughter immediately. She had Rory's bright baby blue eyes. "Here's you mocha, Mom. Extra tall, triple foam, double caffeine with cinnamon sprinkled on top."  
  
"Mary, Mary, a bit of an overdose don't you think?" Tristan asked, eyeing the drink in shock.  
  
"Mom, why is there a strange man sitting in my seat and why is he calling you Mary?"  
  
Rory ignored her daughter. "Shut up, Tristan. You of all people should know that if I don't have coffee in my bloodstream I get mean."  
  
"Oh, yes, it would be hard to forget the hot chocolate incident."  
  
"What hot chocolate incident?" The teen was interested. Clearly, this man knew things about her mother that she didn't know.  
  
"Oh, I once tried giving your mother hot chocolate instead of coffee. She dumped it on top of my head and refused to talk to me for a week."  
  
"You stupid, stupid man. Grandpa once tried to give her decaf. That isn't as crazy a move as it would have been if he'd attempted it with my grandmother, but she still wouldn't enter the diner for a month."  
  
*nananananana-nananananana-nanananananana-nananananana* a cell phone went off to the tune of "Happy Birthday," and the teenager immediately reached into her bag to pull it out. Pushing the talk button she started walking around the table in circles.  
  
"Hello?" she asked. "Oh, hi Dad." She paused to listen. "Yeah, we're in a coffee shop in Manhattan." She paused again. "Spa day." Once more, she paused. "Okay. I'll tell her. Yeah."  
  
While she talked with her father on the phone Tristan leaned over to Rory. "Is it her birthday?"  
  
Rory gave him a strange look. "No, why would you think that?"  
  
"Her phone plays 'Happy Birthday.'"  
  
"Yeah, well, it's someone in the world's birthday."  
  
"Good point. I never thought about it that way."  
  
"Most people don't, don't feel bad for your extreme stupidity."  
  
The comfortable banter kept up for a few more minutes until Rory's daughter got off the phone. "Hey Mom, can we go book hunting now?"  
  
"Sure sweetie," Rory turned back to Tristan. "You want to come? We're just going in search of some first edition books…and probably more coffee."  
  
"What else is new. I'd love to come, and I know a great coffee shop slash book store just a few blocks away. They've got a lot of classics."  
  
"Great."  
  
As they left the small café and headed back out onto the streets of New York Tristan couldn't help but feel rejuvenated. He loved his daily bantering sessions with Rory, but after not seeing her for so long he was a bit out of practice. The three headed down the block as a memory of another squabble came to Tristan.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Rory walked to the door a look of disgust on her face as Tristan was arriving. "Oh, coming to greet me?" he asked, the usual smirk on his face.  
  
"Hello Tristan." She did not look happy.  
  
"So where's my birthday kiss." He held out his cheek to her as the disgusted look grew to a tormented and disgusted look.  
  
"It's my birthday." She emphasized the 'my,' sometimes he just didn't get it.  
  
"So I'll give you a birthday kiss." She had to admit it. He was good. He never failed to make her slightly nervous, and his confidence was unflappable.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Of course, Rory was just as unflappable, if not more so.  
  
"Ok, I gotta tell you something. I'm madly in love with you."  
  
"Well, good luck with that."  
  
"I can't eat, I can't sleep…I wake up in the middle of the night calling your name." He paused for the dramatic effect, and then softly continued, "Rory, Rory!"  
  
"Would you shut up please?"  
  
The intelligent banter that would probably have followed this (somewhat) sarcastic confession on Tristan's part was cut short by the arrival of Rory's grandfather. "Rory, who's your friend?"  
  
"I don't know, but this is Tristan."  
  
Her insult was lost on Richard, "excuse me?"  
  
"Tristan DuGrey, sir." Tristan extended his hand, exactly the way he'd been taught by his father. Years of meet and greets with prominent adults had taught him to respect his elders, at least on the outside.  
  
Of course, Richard had to recognize the name immediately, much to Rory's disgust and Tristan's pleasure, "DuGrey? Are you any relation to Janlen DuGrey?"  
  
"That's my grandfather, sir."  
  
"Well I've done business with Janlen for years. He's a fine man."  
  
"That he is."  
  
Turning to Rory, Richard complimented his granddaughter. "Rory, you've got very good taste in friends. I approve."  
  
  
  
*_*  
  
There you have it. Chapter two. I've given up on reviews, but if you'd like to leave one than please do, just because I've given up on them doesn't mean I don't like them.  
  
My website- www.geocities.com/besstofthebest. 


	3. Standing Still

WOW!!! 9 reviews overnight? None of them flames? I'm shocked and thrilled. I'm updating already. Aren't you so proud of me? On with the fic. (Oh, and some of the questions won't be answered for a while, but the first big one is in this chapter!  
  
^_^  
  
"You did not, I found the five year old cabbage under the sofa." Rory was arguing with Tristan over something that had happened in college.  
  
"No, I found it. I distinctly remember the odor that graced my nose as I pulled it out."  
  
"Un-uh, the cabbage didn't smell, the tofu smelled. You found the tofu, I found the cabbage."  
  
"I guess you're right. The tofu was pretty bad wasn't it?"  
  
The past ten minutes of walking had given Rory's daughter enough time to learn that her mother had gone to both high school and college with Tristan. Chilton and Harvard.  
  
"Hey, Mom, are we almost there?"  
  
"I don't know, Coral, ask Tristan. He's leading the way."  
  
"It's not far now. Just around the corner."  
  
The three finally reached the bookstore and headed in. Rory and Tristan quickly grabbed them a table by the café half, while Coral went straight for the books.  
  
Coral was deeply engrossed in a first edition copy of Oliver Twist when a tall, handsome boy walked up to her. He had green eyes and tousled red hair.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Coral glanced up. "Hi."  
  
"What's your name? I'm Jeremy."  
  
"Oh, I'm Coral."  
  
"Pretty name."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You from around here?"  
  
"Oh, no, I live in Connecticut. I'm just visiting for the weekend."  
  
"Too bad. Do you want to have coffee while you're here?"  
  
"No thank you. I should probably get back to my mother anyway."  
  
"You sure? I know a great place around the corner."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Or we could just get coffee here." She smirked. This guy would not give up.  
  
"Look, I don't want to have coffee with you. I have a boyfriend, and as I said, I should probably get back to my mom." She turned to walk to the table.  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan and Rory had been talking and watching Coral. While most mothers would have tensed slightly upon seeing their daughter approached by an unknown boy, Tristan noticed that Rory didn't.  
  
"Aren't you worried?" he asked.  
  
"Why would I be worried?"  
  
"Some kid you don't know just approached your daughter."  
  
"Coral's got a boyfriend, besides, she's not generally one for boys, she'll probably blow him off and come back over here. Coral and I have a relationship very much like the one I have with my mother. Lots of trust, few arguments, and tons of love."  
  
"That's always good."  
  
"I've always thought so."  
  
That was when Tristan saw the sneer cross Coral's face. "Was that a smirk?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, she gets that from your side of the family."  
  
^_^  
  
There you go. I know it's short, but I gave you your answer to the first big question. But, of course, Tristan couldn't have been who Coral was on the phone with last chapter. Stay tuned for more answers, and quite possibly more questions. (There will probably be a college flashback in the next chapter.)  
  
Bess (www.geocities.com/besstofthebest). 


	4. Come What May

Wow, 27 reviews. I'm so happy I could sing… "Where you lead/ I will follow/ Anywhere that you tell me to/ If you need/ You need me to be with you/ I will follow/ Where you lead." (Sorry, that was actually purely for the torture of my friend Nikki. Hehe!)  
  
Now, because I know you all really want to know what the hell is going on, I will write the actual fic.  
  
^_^  
  
"M-my-my side of the family?" Tristan stuttered.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Lorelai Mary Gilmore. She's your kid." Rory was acting as nonchalant as she could.  
  
"Wh-What?!"  
  
"You remember that night. Senior year. We had a LEETLE bit too much to drink," she paused to see if he remembered. When he didn't say anything she continued. "Oh, come on Tris, don't pull this again."  
  
"Pull what?"  
  
"The whole trying to get me to say it just because you know I'll turn red and get all flustered."  
  
"I wasn't trying to do that, I just really don't remember."  
  
"Maybe you had even more to drink than I thought you did."  
  
"You're telling me that we got drunk, ended up with a kid, and you never told me?"  
  
"Hey, you're the one who joined the peacecorp and disappeared before I even knew."  
  
"Well, you must have had some idea."  
  
"Nope. And then you didn't even tell me you were leaving."  
  
"I didn't know. I got the letter saying that if I wanted to be a part of the peacecorp that I had to leave that day, and when I tried calling you all I got was a busy signal. I didn't really have that much of a choice."  
  
  
  
*Flashback…late May, 2007*  
  
"Come on, Tris. We're going to be late," Rory called into the dorm room her best friend lived in.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Tris?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Come on Tris, I'm serious."  
  
She entered the room, hoping she'd find him in there, just playing a prank on her. He wasn't there. The entire place was empty, all that she found was an envelope with her name on it. She opened it to find a letter.  
  
Rory,  
  
I hate to do this to you, but I'm leaving. I got the call from the Peacecorp today, they want me, but I have to leave now. I wish I didn't have to go. Tell Paris where I am and then duck. She'll probably come after you with that crystal vase we got her last Christmas. I'd say I'll call, but I don't know if I'll have access to a phone, or even a stamp. They haven't told me my location yet. I'll contact you if I can.  
  
Tristan ;_ ;  
  
Tears streamed down Rory's face as she whispered, "great, I'm pregnant and the father's off fighting for peace."  
  
^_^  
  
Okay, so it's short, but I wanted to clear some things up. Basically, how Tristan and Coral are related, and why Tristan didn't know about Coral.  
  
Coming next chapter…we meet the man that Coral calls "dad." It'll be a while before Coral finds out what's going on, oh, and as for Jeremy, I haven't quite decided what I'm going to do with him as of yet. 


	5. Someday We'll know

WOW!!! 30 REVIEWS!!! You guys are great. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten and I'm only on chapter 3. Maybe I'll break 100 with this fic. Who knows. That would certainly be great. Now, I know you're all anxiously awaiting the revealing of Coral's "dad," so without further ado…chapter 5! (Well, that certainly sounded cheesy.)  
  
^_^  
  
When Coral reached the table she was graced with the look of shock on Tristan's face.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine. Just…fine."  
  
"O—kay."  
  
"Uh, Coral, why don't you go call your dad and tell him we'll be home soon."  
  
"Alright. I will find out what it is you're not telling me."  
  
"No you won't. Your grandmother doesn't even know what I'm not telling you." Rory turned to Tristan as Coral walked off.  
  
She went outside to call her dad. The café had been too loud, and it hadn't had any reception.  
  
"Hey Dad!" she said as her father picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey honey, what's up?"  
  
"Umm, I'm not exactly sure, but Mom's talking to an old school friend she ran into, and she's hiding something. She said to tell you we'd be home soon."  
  
"Alright. What's her friend's name?"  
  
"Tristan something or other. I'm not sure what his last name is."  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"What? Oh, tell Rory that Luke and Lorelai are coming to dinner, and they're bringing Sookie and Jackson to cook."  
  
"Will do. Any word on when Aunt Maddy's twins are due."  
  
"Nope, but they do have names picked out. Daniel and Darron if they're boys, and Laura and Lillian if they're girls."  
  
"Oh, tell her I think the names are beautiful."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that. See you soon sweetie."  
  
"See ya Dad."  
  
Coral headed back inside.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rory and Tristan had been talking at their table.  
  
"Tristan, there's no pressure on you. If you want to walk out right now you can, Coral has a father, but if you'd like to be a part of her life then you're welcome to."  
  
"So you're married, huh?"  
  
"Yes, thirteen years now. Coral knows he's not her real father, but he's been around since she was born, so she calls him dad."  
  
"Who'd you marry?"  
  
"Mark, Madeline's older brother. You remember him, right?"  
  
"Remember Mark? Of course I remember Mark. He was the only kid at Chilton uncorrupted by his wealth. He was the sweetest guy there."  
  
"Yes he was. I met him at a get together Louise had. He seemed to be the only guy in Connecticut who was unaffected by the fact that I was seven months pregnant."  
  
"Aww, I'm going for the Kleenex."  
  
"You just sounded quite a bit like Lorelai. Have you been drinking coffee in massive doses again? Cause I told you not to try that until you're used to it. You know, ease yourself into it. Anyway, Jeremy and I didn't really date until after Coral was born, but we were close friends for a while, and eventually we realized we were in love. We got married in the Stars Hollow gazebo."  
  
"Touching."  
  
"I know, isn't it?" Rory didn't even notice the sarcasm in Tristan's voice, she was too caught up in the memory.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Mark leaned in and gave Rory a sweet kiss. Coral gurgled in Lorelai's arms, and Lane tried to hold back tears.  
  
Later on, at the reception, everybody was crying, even Richard Gilmore, although he was doing a very good job of hiding it.  
  
Madeline and her new husband Eric gave them a honeymoon in the Bahamas as a wedding gift (Eric had just gotten a job that involved doing no work and then getting paid a very large sum of money), and they'd even offered to watch Coral while the two were off enjoying themselves.  
  
"I can't believe you got married before me!" Lorelai cried into her daughter's shoulder that night.  
  
"Mom, you're getting married tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yeah." Lorelai instantly cheered up. "I forgot. I'm going to go find Luke now."  
  
"Alrighty then." 


	6. Can't get you out of my head

I'm BBBAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!  51 REVIEWS!!!!!!  You guys are amazing.  I'm truly touched.  I am.  Just 49 more to go before I hit 100!  I'm so happy.  (Don't worry, I won't sing this time!)  

I know you want a trory, but I'm going to wait and see where the story leads me.  You have to admit that the "Gilmore Girls" section of fanfiction.net is largely populated by trories, and the writing doesn't get easier when there are constant begs for a trory.  Originally, this story was going to have Rory married to Dean, but I've realized that it really isn't realistic to have Rory married to her first boyfriend.  I know it happens, some of your parents were probably high school sweethearts, but it's a little to cliché for "Gilmore Girls."  My guess is that Rory will end up with someone she hasn't even met yet.  Or maybe it's the person you least expect.  Someone like Brad.  (That would certainly be scary!)  Now this may end up a trory, but trust me, you may end up loving Mark more than Rory does.  Tanya (Javalass) said she hoped Mark didn't get hurt, and I have to say I agree (of course I am writing the fan fiction in the first place, but…).  Give Mark a chance.  He's a really great guy!

Some corrections.  First of all, the annoying, old-Tristan-like boy at the bookstore is Jeremy; the "dad" is Mark.  I was originally going to name the dad Jeremy, and I wrote the entire chapter that way, but then I realized that I'd already used the name Jeremy.  Another correction would be the Peace Corps.  I wrote it wrong.  I don't know whether I'll be bringing it up again, but if I do I'm warning you not to take anything I say about it to heart.  Half of it is probably wrong.

(Side note on Mark: picture Brad Pitt with Tristan's quick tongue, Dean's caring heart, and Jess' (no adjective for this one) love of books.  No clue what Brad Pitt looks like?  What planet are you from?)

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!

^_^

Once Tristan had snapped Rory out of her daydream they agreed not to tell Coral that Tristan was her father until Tristan decided whether he really wanted to be involved.  It was also agreed that Tristan would come to Stars Hollow to visit and get to know his daughter.

Mark was a little slow to agree, but then again, he'd helped to raise Coral, and he was as much her father as Rory was her mother, even if their chromosomes didn't match up.  

Now Coral, on the other hand, had been thrilled to hear Tristan was coming.  She'd taken to him immediately, and was excited.  When he spoke to her on the phone the night before he came he told her he had a book she might like, and that he would bring it with him.  She couldn't wait.

When the doorbell rang at about one thirty everyone slowed down.  As much as she was looking forward to the visit, Coral was a bit nervous.  She'd only met the man once, and only for a little while.  Maybe he wasn't as nice as she had thought.  Maybe he was a spy for the FBI who wanted to kill all the residents of Stars Hollow (she had a fairly active imagination).  

  
Mark, who had been good friends with Tristan back in high school, had let his insecurities kick in.  What if Tristan wanted to take his family away?  When he had last seen Tristan, nineteen years before, it had been common knowledge that the guy was completely and totally infatuated with Rory Gilmore.  What if that still held true?

Rory just wanted to get the visit over and done with.  She hadn't been blind (or deaf) to Coral's constant chatter about Tristan lately, and she didn't want her daughter to be devastated if her brand new "friend" left her life as quickly as he'd entered it.  Things were just to complicated in the real world.  Why couldn't she just stumble back into that Disney movie Paris had once compared her life to?

Finally, Lorelai, who'd been visiting, opened the door.  "G-d, you guys are just too slow!  I could have beaten you to the door wearing a full body cast," she commented, swinging it open.  "Tristan!" she enveloped him in a large hug.  This was, of course, just a way to hide the fact that she was whispering threats into his ear, "you break my little girls' hearts again and you'll be hanging from a flagpole by your earlobes."

"Thank you for that warm welcoming," he whispered back.

"You're welcome."

"Hey Tristan," came the shy salutation from where Coral was standing behind her mother.

"Hey.  Hola mon ami!" he greeted Mark with a warm bear hug, immediately relieving the room of much of its tension.  

"Still mixing up those languages, I see."

"Hey, it's not my fault those crazy Europeans couldn't just agree on a language."

"Welcome back, Tristan," Rory said, hugging him as well.

"Ah, the human greeting card strikes again."

"Again?"

"Well, it sounded better than just saying 'the human greeting card strikes' and then nothing."

"Good point."

Coral watched the comfortable chitchat in awe.  She'd been raised to banter with the best of them, but she'd never seen tongues this quick with a comeback.  

Dinner was fun (mostly because Sookie cooked, rather than Lorelai), and after some time together everything went back to its usual comfort level.  Everyone stayed up telling stories about high school, and having fun, but around one in the morning, Coral fell asleep on the couch.  When Mark started to pick her up and carry her into her room Tristan stopped him.

"No, wait, I'll do that."

"You don't have to."

"I-I want to."

So Tristan carried her off to her bed.  Once he had her tucked under the covers he turned out the light and walked back to the living room.  At the door to her room, however, he paused and glanced back.  He watched her for a little while, reveling in the fact that this beautiful little girl was his own.  

"She likes you, you know."  Rory had come up behind him.

"She has no reason to."

"Of course she does.  You're her father."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that."

"I think, subconsciously, she does."  The two stood in a comfortable silence for a little while, before Rory turned back to the living room.  "Come on, let's get you some blankets, I'm sorry we don't have anything more comfortable than a couch.  We would have put you up at the inn, but it's being renovated, so there are only about three usable rooms and they were all full tonight, plus, Michel can get really annoying, and with the two of your egos something tells me you shouldn't be in the same building."

Tristan stared at her as she babbled.  She was as beautiful as ever, if not more so.  Her coffee brown hair was longer, her blue eyes bluer, and her posture even better than it had been when she was just sixteen.  Back then he had been hopelessly in love with her.  Well, maybe infatuated was a better word.  Half the sophomore class had liked her, but none had even considered dating her.  Dating someone below their social status?  To the Chiltonites that was just wrong.  But Tristan had tried, mainly because he knew she'd say no.  Since his crush on Rory Tristan had fallen in love.  Her name was Amanda, and she was back in New York.  He hadn't lied to her about why he was coming.  Rory on the other hand, Rory didn't know about Amanda.  He planned to tell her soon.  *Maybe tomorrow,* he thought to himself.  *Yes, I'll tell her tomorrow.*

Rory looked back at Tristan.  He looked happier than she remembered him.  In high school he'd been the solemn popular guy who intentionally annoyed her and went through as many innuendos as he did girlfriends.  The Tristan that stood in front of her now had a strong idea of what life was.  The Tristan that had kissed her at Madeline's party twenty years before was just starting to learn what the word meant.

***Flashback…Madeline's Party, April (March?) 2001

Rory walked into the piano room, most likely in search of a quiet place to read.  Instead, she found a forlorn Tristan sitting on the piano bench.  "Oh, sorry," she said, hoping she wasn't intruding.

"No problem."  She noted the sadness in his voice, hoping he wasn't to upset.  Summer didn't deserve him. 

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About you and Summer."

"I don't want to talk about Summer."

"Ok.  How'd you do on that biology test?"

"What?"

"The test.  It was hard, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was hard."

"I got a B plus."

"What are you doing?"

"Talking about the test."

"Why?"

"Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer."

"I don't"

"Ok, so I moved to biology.  Sorry, did you want to talk about Spanish?"

Tristan paused.  "You just loved it, didn't you?"

"Loved what?"

"Seeing me get nailed like that.  Must have been a great moment."  He was starting to get angry.  He'd dealt with break-ups before, but he'd always been the dump-er, never the dump-ee.  It was embarrassing.  Especially in public.

"Not really."

"Please.  You loved it, she loved it, everybody loved it."

"I did not love it."

"I really liked her too."  What a lie.  He had never "liked" Summer.  She had just been a part of his little game.  The game he'd been playing for years now.

"Yeah, I know."

"So, where's your boyfriend tonight?" Tristan asked, trying to get off the subject of the night's pitiful scene.

"He's…not my boyfriend anymore."  It had still been somewhat weird for her to say that he was her boyfriend, and yet, here she was, telling Tristan of all people that she'd been dumped.

"Why not?"

"He didn't want to be."  *HOW HUMILITATING!*

"Idiot."  Why was Tristan being so nice?

Rory figured that they only polite thing to do was return the favor.  "So's Summer."

"You think you'll get back together?"  *Please no, please oh please, no.*

"He was pretty set in his decision."

"When did it happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Wow."  They were quiet for a second, reflecting on their thoughts.

"It was our three month anniversary."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does suck.  Do you think you guys will?"

"No, no. No, no, no, no, no."

"So no?"

"No. Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while."  *He is?*

"Oh, that's ok."  That's when Tristan made the mistake of getting his hopes up?

"It is?"

"Well, no, but you're sad."

"Yeah, well, I am sorry."

"I accept your apology."

They paused again.  It was somewhere between uncomfortable and comfortable.  Why couldn't life always be like that?

"Oh man, it's a great party, huh?"

"Yeah, not bad.  It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading."

Only Rory would read at a party.  Only Rory was that special.

"You are very odd, you know that?"  *And that's why I love you so much.*

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."  That was when he leaned in to kiss her.  Why, oh why, did he kiss her?

It was a sweet kiss.  Nothing truly magical, but still one of the best that Tristan had ever experienced; and then she started crying.  "I'm sorry, what did I do?  Did I bite your lip or something?"

"No, it's not you," and then she was gone.  She ran off, just a passing flash of lightning.

^_^

You like it?  I like this chapter.  There will be more Mark in the next chapter.  Oh, and please don't hate me because of Amanda.  You're gonna meet her too.  Maybe not in the next chapter, but someday in the not too distant future.

Bess (www.geocities.com/besstofthebest.) 


	7. Fields of Gold

I'm back!  Sorry it took so long, I just kept getting caught up in something else.  Life's been hectic these days.  I'm so excited about the end of the school year that I put a countdown on my watch *hello my dear sweet precious baby G.  Good Baby G, good girl, nice girl.*

Now I think it's about time we got down to the story.  Read, review.  Review, read.  Whichever order you'd like, but you might have a hard time figuring out what to write in your review if you haven't read the chapter yet.

P.S.  I have no clue where this story is going, all I know is that it's 12:54 AM, and I owe you guys a new chapter.  Plus, I can't sleep and writing is a good thing to do when you can't sleep.

*-*

You remember me 

_When the west wind moves _

_Along the fields of barley_

_You can tell a song_

_In it's jealous sky_

_When you walk in fields of gold_

Tristin had been in Stars Hollow for three days now, and he still hadn't told Rory about Amanda.  He'd told Mark about Amanda, he'd told Coral about Amanda, he'd even told Kirk about Amanda, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to tell Rory.

            The truth was, he didn't know how.  Kirk's advice had been to tell her from the payphone on the corner (everyone in town had a strong suspicion that the guy had been watching a few too many _Two of a Kind_ reruns), and Mark and Coral figured he would tell her when he was ready.  

            Coral still didn't know that Tristin was her father.  Rory had given him a week to decide what he wanted, and they figured they'd tell her when the week was up.  Of course, Tristin already knew what he wanted.  He wanted to be Coral's father.  He hadn't told Rory yet, though.  He was just full of secrets these days.  Finally, the blond haired, blue eyed, young ruffian (for that had been Miss Patty's name for him since day 1) got up the courage to tell Rory about his girlfriend.

            He pulled her aside on his fourth night in town after another of Sookie's FABULOUS dinners.

            "Ror, can I talk to you?" he asked tentatively.  

            "Sure, what about?" Rory asked while helping Coral clear the table.

            "Um, can we go into the other room?"

            "Yeah, just a sec."  She helped her daughter, their daughter, finish with the table before following Tristin into the living room.  

            "Wait, you wanna take a walk instead?" he asked.  Motion, that was what he needed.  Maybe if he was concentrating on where he was going this wouldn't be so hard.  

            Rory agreed and they set out.

            The amber sun was descending in the sky as they walked past the diner, past Stars Hollow video, past the giant slinky.  They walked in comfortable silence for a while before Rory finally broke the ice.

            "You said you wanted to talk?"

            "Yes, yes I did."

            "What about?"

            Tristin started talking, he didn't stop until he had the entire story out.  "About a year and a half ago I met a woman named Amanda.  She was amazing.  She was intelligent, witty, and incredibly beautiful.  We hit it off immediately, and before I knew it we were in a serious relationship.  I freaked out a little, and tried to get out of it, but she didn't let me off that easy, and we stayed together.  She moved into my apartment four months ago, and she's been living there ever since.  I plan to propose on her birthday, next month."  He waited for Rory's reaction.

            "Oh, Tris, that's great.  I'm so glad you've found someone."

            That wasn't the reaction he'd expected.  He'd been prepared for tears, for anger, for at least some disappointment.  "That's it?  That's all?  You're not angry?  Not upset?"

            "Tris, why would I be upset?  I've got a husband and a kid, I've got everything I've always wanted, and now you've got someone too.  I think that's great."

            "Oh go to hell!"  Tristin turned around and stormed off.  Five minutes later he was in his car headed for God knows where.  It was then that he realized what he'd done.  Rory hadn't done anything wrong.  She'd only been nice.  Why had he been so mad?  What was wrong with him?  He wanted more than anything to go back.  To apologize.  To make things right again.  But he knew he couldn't do that.  He couldn't ever go back.  He'd missed the first fourteen years of his daughter's life, and now it looked like he'd miss the next fourteen.

*-*

            Rory stood in front of one of Stars Hollow's many porcelain unicorn shops in tears.  What had happened?  Why had Tristin blown up at her like that?

            She stood there for the next hour.  That was when Mark came out looking for her.  He found her standing in the exact same position.  Tears still streaming down her cheeks.  

            When they got home Rory went to her room while Mark called Lorelai.  She hung up the phone as soon as he finished talking, but not before muttering something about getting her hands on a flag pole and a certain Dugray's earlobes.

            Together, Mark and Rory told Coral that Tristin was her father.  She yelled, she screamed, she threw fifteen fits within the next 24 hours, but eventually she calmed down.  She managed to convince herself that Tristin had never meant a thing to her.  That he was an insignificant part of her life that she would easily forget.  Oh what a lie that was.

*-*

Two weeks later…the Rory's home 

*-*

            _*BRING*_

            "Hang on!" came Rory's call from somewhere in the back of the house.

            _*BRING*_

"I said, HANG ON!"  Good grief, telephones certainly were annoying.

            _*BRING*_

Finally, Coral picked up the extension in her bedroom.

            "Hello?"

            "Hello, is Coral there?"

            "Speaking.  Who is this?"

            "Jeremy."

            "Jeremy?  I don't think I know anyone named Jeremy."

            "Sure you do, we met at the bookshop about three weeks ago."

            "Oh, it's you.  How did you get this number?"  Why did annoying boys always insist on calling at the worst possible times?  She had been in the middle of a particularly difficult Geometry problem, and her favorite TV show, _Sugar and Spice Sixteen_, was starting in ten minutes.

            "I have my sources."

            "Care to reveal them?  I've been looking for a case study for my compendium.  I figure a human test subject for Chinese water torture would work so much better than a diorama."

            "Really, Chinese Water Torture?  I would have thought a girl like you would prefer something a bit more…gentle, perhaps."

            "Sexist pig," Coral muttered under her breath.  "Moving on…who exactly gave you this number?"

            "My best friend's, Lonnie Mariano."

            "You're Lonnie's secret New York pen pal?  You've got to be kidding me."

            "Nope, c'est moi."

            "And how did you figure out that you both knew me?"

            "She sent me a picture of her with all her friends.  I recognized you."

            "Remind me to severely injure Lon.  So, why are you calling me?"

            "My crazy parents have decided to move to tiny ol' Stars Hollow, Connecticut, and they're insisting that I go with them, so I need someone to show me around town."

            "You don't need someone to show you around.  If you take three right turns you're back in the center of town.  It's ridiculous, but it's true, and besides, you've got Lonnie."

            "Alright, well then I need someone to accompany me to dinner next Friday."

            "No can do, I'm having dinner with my great grandparents, besides.  I'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND, which I've already informed you of, and I wouldn't date you anyway.  You're self centered and over confidant.  If you were put in the same room as my father, my biological father, that is, the building would be likely to explode from the overwhelming size of your egos.  Now if you would please leave me alone, GOODBYE!"  Coral hung up the phone with a crash and immediately returned to her homework.

*-*

Okay, don't kill me for the Tristin thing.  He'll show up again, but it may be a while.  I think I have an idea of where this is going to go.  It might even end up a trory.  Just wait and see.

Oh, and remember.  Luke and Lorelai told each other to go to hell, and they'll end up being friends again.  After all, they're meant for each other, and if they don't end up together, the people at the WB will have to answer to me.  

P.S.  In case you didn't figure it out, Lonnie is Jess' daughter.  Jess and Paris' daughter, that is.  London Jessica Mariano.  Lonnie.


	8. complicated

I'm in the mood to write in italics, so that's what I'm going to do.  I don't know if it will show up in italics when I post it, but oh well.  

_I'm going to add some refreshing twists to this, but for now, we're picking up where we left off.  I think I'm going to skip about ten years between this chapter and the next one, cause I really don't have the patience to write that many chapters, but I do know where this story is headed.  _

_And now, read on…_

_***_

_"Class, we have a new student.  I'd like to introduce Jeremy Mendelson.  Jeremy, welcome to Chilton."  Mrs. Chricton was ancient.  An old hag with terrible teeth and even worse taste in clothes, but she was one of the best teachers at Chilton.  Everyone loved being placed in her class, not because they could goof off, Mrs. Chricton was way to quick for that, but because she was an interesting person to listen too.  She paid attention to individual student's issues, and was never unfair in her grading.  _

_"Hello Jeremy," the class replied in a monotone.  Chilton had had three new students in the past month, a record for the elite private school, and the students were starting to get bored with the standard introduction._

_Jeremy said hello and then proceeded to sit down in the only available seat, directly behind Coral.  _

_"Great," she muttered under her breath, but not so quietly that Jeremy didn't hear her.  While he didn't say anything, it was clear that he'd been hurt.  She was never going to like him._

_***_

_Meanwhile, thirty minutes away…_

_***_

_"But what pissed him off so much?  I mean, I'm married, he's got a girlfriend, what did he expect me to do?  Throw a hissy fit?"_

_Rory had been complaining to Lorelai about Tristin's irrational behavior all morning._

_"Sweetie, have you taken into consideration that he might not have let go of the feelings he had for you so many years ago?"_

_"Well, maybe, but still.  He's got a girlfriend.  A GIRLFRIEND!  And it's not like I'd leave Mark for him.  I love Mark."_

_"Sweetie, maybe you should calm down.  I know I've said it before, but you really need a __major mud bath/salt glow/chill pill combo."_

_"I think I'll go lie down."_

_"You do that."_

_***_

_Short I know, but the next chapter is going to be long, fresh, and hopefully interesting.  I'll have it up soon!_


	9. Don't think of me

Italics again.  HEHE!  An upcoming chapter (or possibly this chapter, depending on how much I write) will be a songfic, but until then…

_***_

_"Have you considered the fact that every time you say 'there's nothing to worry about' there's something to worry about?"_

_"Well, no, but I assure you, there's nothing to worry about."_

_"Great, well, when something does go wrong, you can be the one to tell Uncle Davie."_

_"Fine, 'cause nothing's going to go wrong."_

_"Oh, yeah, that has me convinced."_

_______

_"And that's a wrap.  Great work Coral, Mas, make sure you're on the set by five tomorrow morning.  That's morning, Maslin, AM, not PM.  We don't want a repeat of last month," the director called from just off the set._

_"You oversleep once and they never let you off the hook.  Sheesh," said the tall, dark haired, young man stepping off the set.  He had dark eyes and dark skin.  _

_"Oh, come on, Mas.  He'll forget it eventually," said Coral, now a young woman, from beside him._

_"Really?  Did he ever forget the time you spilled your coke all over his directors chair and it looked like he wet himself when he got up." _

_"Well, no, but yours was far less embarrassing.  That's for him, not you, Sleepyhead."_

_"See you tomorrow, Cor, I've gotta get home.  Lucy'll be expecting me."_

_"Give her a belly rub for me, will you?" she said, referring to his lovable dog._

_"Will do.  And you give Germy a belly rub for me."_

_"First of all, I don't think my **FIANCE** is going to accept a belly rub from you, and second of all, it's JEREMY, not Germy."_

_"Aww, you spoil all my fun!"_

_The two adults parted ways, and Coral headed for the parking lot.  As she climbed into her car she thought about how wonderful her life was.  She played a teenager on one of the WB's newest and most popular primetime shows, she was engaged to the love of her life, and she had some of the best friends she could find.  _

_***_

_Thursdays generally implied answering fan mail until eight, when her TV show, **Songbird**, aired, and then taking a long, luxurious bubble bath.  This Thursday, however, had something else in mind for Lorelai Mary Gilmore._

_Coral opened a few letters, read them, and then sent the writers signed pictures, but just as she was about to turn on the TV to watch this weeks episode of **Songbird** the doorbell rang.  "Come on in, Jeremy!" she called to her fiancé.  He always arrived at this time to watch the show, but when the door opened it wasn't Jeremy who stepped through._

_***_

_Okay, I know I said that this chapter would be long, but it was to good of a cliffhanger to resist.  I'm going to write the next chapter before I post, though._

_Bess…_


	10. Things I'll never say

Hehe…I know you just want to read, so here you go… 

_***_

_"Dad?"_

_"Since when do you call me Dad?"_

_***_

_I'm cruel and evil, I'm going to cut off there and skip to Rory._

_***_

_"HOW COULD YOU?!!" Rory screeched!  She stood alone in the center of the living room staring down at a sheet of paper.  She was in tears, and the collar of her shirt was soaked from the wet trails starting at her eyes and seeping down her face to her neck to her collar._

_The paper read:_

Dear Rory,

I've tried, I've tried so very hard, to make things the way they used to be.  To get rid of the awkward feeling that's hovered between us for the past ten years, but I just can't do it anymore.  It may sound very clichéd, but we're two separate people. We're not who we were back when Coral was a baby.  Don't think this is just because Tristin came back, we would have gone our separate ways anyway.  Back in our twenties we were just what each other needed, but not anymore.  

I'm going away.  You can reach me on my cell to yell at me, as I'm sure you'll want to, but we do need time away from each other.  I'm staying with Maddy and co. in Hartford.  

Sincerely,

Mark

Not "Love, Mark," not even "Yours truly, Mark," just "Sincerely, Mark."  It was as if they'd never been married, as if they'd stepped back into high school and they were just strangers apologizing for an accidental crash in the hallway or a broken project.  The passion was gone, Rory'd known that for a long time, but she thought they were still in love, thought that they still cared for each other.  

_***_

_"What do you want, Tristin," Coral said through gritted teeth._

_"I want to talk to you."_

_"About what?  I see no reason for you to talk to me.  After all, you didn't even exist to me until I was fourteen, and then you disappeared.  What could you possibly have to tell me?"_

_"That I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry I wasn't there for your mother.  That if I'd known about you in the first place I would have been there from the start.  That I love you and I love your mother and that's never going to change.  I'll get out of your hair now," and with that Tristin turned and walked out…AGAIN._

_"Who was that?" Jeremy asked as he stepped into the apartment._

_"My dad.  That was my dad," all she could do was stand there stunned._

_***_

_"I don't want to talk, leave a message if you care."  *BEEP*_

_Coral could hear the tears that had clearly been falling as Rory put the message on the answering machine._

_"Hi, Mom, it's me.  I was just calling to—"_

_"Coral?"_

_"Hey Mom."_

_"I'm sorry I'm just…"_

_"Out of it?"_

_"Yeah.  Your father, Mark, he, he left."_

_"He left?!"_

_"Yeah.  He's staying with Maddy."_

_"Why'd he leave?  I thought you guys were happy!"_

_"So did I.  So did I.  What were you calling about."_

_"Oh…it can wait."  Coral didn't have the heart to tell her mother what had happened.  Not today.  Not now.  Maybe not ever.  After all, Tristin didn't seem like he would be coming back.  He'd said what he needed to say, why would he stick around?_

_"It certainly doesn't sound like it can wait.  What's wrong?  Something about the wedding."_

_"No, no, that's not it."_

_"Well then what is it?  I'll find out whether or not it's you who tells me."_

_"Tristin was here," she blurted.  It was like pulling off a band-aid, and once she'd said it she felt a lot better._

_"Tris-tris-tristin was there?  Tristin DuGray?  Your father Tristin?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh."_

_"That's all you can say, oh?"_

_"No, it's just, I don't quite no how to process that."_

_"Oh."_

_"What did he say?"_

_"That he was sorry and that he loved both of us and that would never change."_

_"Oh."_

_"New favorite word, Mom?"_

_"I guess so.  He told you that he loved us?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Oh."_

_Coral couldn't hold back I slight giggle.  Maybe Tristin was just what Rory needed._

_***_

_Meanwhile, somewhere in LA…_

_***_

_"Well if it isn't Tristin DuGray."_

_"Paris?  Paris Geller?"_

_"The one and only.  At least I assume so.  I've never met another Paris Geller."_

_"How've you been?"_

_"Good.  I'm a lawyer at Geller, Grant and Harrison."_

_"Grant as in Louise Grant?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Louise is a lawyer?" Tristin was trying to hold back a laugh.  Louise a lawyer._

_"No, actually, she's the secretary, but she insisted on getting her name into the company name.  What choice did we have?"_

_"Point well taken."_

_"So, how've you been?"_

_"You know, don't you."_

_"Know what?"_

_"Oh, don't play innocent, Geller, you know about Rory."_

_"I haven't talked to Rory in years.  Why, not since Coral was fifteen."_

_"You know."_

_"Maybe."_

_"How is she?  I saw Coral the other day but—"_

_"You saw Coral?"_

_"Yeah.  Why?"_

_"Well, it's just, she wasn't too fond of you after you left, I wouldn't have thought she'd have let—"_

_"She, uh, she didn't.  I just, kinda, showed up.  She wasn't too thrilled to see me.  I'm surprised she didn't punch me in the nose."_

_"Yeah, well, it's a good thing you didn't surprise Lorelai instead.  She's been threatening to attach you too a flagpole by your earlobes since you left the last time."_

_"Oh, believe me, I know that.  I got fair warning from Mark."_

_"Mark knew where you were?"_

_"Uh, yeah, he promised not to tell Rory."_

_"Why would he protect you like that?"_

_"I haven't the slightest clue, but, hey, it's kept me with my ears in tact and my feet firmly planted on the ground, so I'm most definitely grateful."_

_"Have you seen Coral on TV."  
  
_

_"Are you kidding?  I watch her every week, she's got a lovely voice."_

_"Yeah, she certainly is good.  She starred in the Chilton school play three years in a row.  She played everyone from Sandy in 'Grease' to Roxy in 'Chicago.'  She's really gifted."_

_"I know."_

_"Well, I have to get to a meeting.  I'm already late.  We should have lunch some time."  She handed him her card.  "Call me!" she shouted while running off down the street._

_"Paris Geller sure has changed," he said quietly to himself as he headed home._

_***_

_Stars Hollow, Connecticut, one week later._

_***_

I'm tugging out my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

Rory took off her slippers and robe and slipped into her bed.  It had been a long day.  The entire town knew what had happened, and naturally, wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but they ended up driving her mad instead.  Sure everyone in Stars Hollow loved her, that wasn't the question, they just didn't seem to get that what she needed was sleep.

_Just as she was drifted off into her dreams the doorbell rang.  "Great, just what I need, more people coming to comfort me.  Maybe if I stay like this they'll think I'm asleep and go away," Rory thought, but the doorbell kept on chiming.  Lorelai had long ago figured out how to make it play "it's a small world" whenever someone rang it, but she could never figure out how to change it back, so, when Rory got sick of the song, and knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway because it would invade her dreams, she got back out of bed, and headed downstairs to answer the door.  ~~~~~_

_Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she pulled the door open.  "Tristin!" she said in shock._

_--_

_Tristin had been standing outside the Gilmore house for the past half hour trying to work up the courage to ring the bell.  His talk with Paris had convinced him that he needed to talk to Rory.  He wanted her to know how much he cared about her._

_He finally rang the bell.  No one came.  He rang it again, and again, and again, and again, and again._

_He eventually heard someone coming and stopped.  Rory flung open the door. _

_"Tristin!"_

I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know your worth it

Your worth it, yeah

He didn't have an option, if he didn't tell her now she'd never know, and he didn't know if he could live without her knowing.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, just thinking about what was going on.  Finally, Rory broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I needed to talk to you."

"I heard you talked to Coral."

"Yeah, that didn't go so well, but could you please, please hear me out?"

"She nodded and led the way into the house.

It looked the same as it had ten years before.  Messy, but with a homey, welcoming feel to it.

"Where's Mark."

  
At the name Rory began to cry.  Big, sloppy tears.

"Rory?  Rory, what's wrong?"  She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.  Not a fierce hug, not a planned hug, not a sweet hug, just a comforting 'I need a friend' hug.  And both of them needed that hug.

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I wanna see

I wanna see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Yes I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

Tristin didn't tell Rory what he'd come to tell her that night.  She seemed to understand.  After they hugged for a while they sat down on the couch and Rory popped a video into the VCR.  "A Walk to Remember," one of the best cry movies she could think of.  Tristin sat beside her just holding her.  He didn't ask why she was so accepting.  He didn't ask why she was crying.  He just sat and held her.  They fell asleep on the couch only to be woken the next morning by a very javacized Lorelai.

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What you should say to you

What's on my mind

If it ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

Lorelai's initial reaction to seeing Tristin was to knock him upside the head, but then she saw the expression on Rory's face.  

_Rory hadn't smiled like that in years.  Not since Tristin left the second time around.  And here she was, wrapped up in Tristin's arms, smiling like a crazy person, and she was still asleep!_

_"Up, up, up!"  Lorelai shouted, and the two woke with a start.  _

_"Mom!"  "Lorelai!" came the simultaneous responses.  Tristin seemed to be cowering behind Rory.  _

_"Oh, don't worry, Bible Boy, I'm not going to murder you.  No one's made my baby smile like that in years._

_Rory turned bright red and turned away._

Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know your worth it

Your worth it, yeah

Tristin and Rory still hadn't talked about it by lunchtime.  They had had breakfast at home, but due to the lack of food in the fridge, they had to go out for lunch, so, grabbing their jackets, they headed out the door and for Luke's diner.

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I wanna see

I wanna see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Yes I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

Lorelai was sitting at the counter torturing her husband.  "But I only want one more cup!" she begged, hoping that for once it would win him over.

_"That's what you said three cups ago."_

_Lorelai pulled a deck of cards out of her purse.  "How 'bout we play for it.  I win, I get as much coffee as I want for the rest of the week, you win and I get as much coffee as I want for the rest of the week."_

_"O—hey, wait.  That's not fair.  You win and you can have all the coffee you want for the rest of the day, but if I win you don't get any coffee for the rest of the day."_

_"Deal."_

_Luke dealt them each five cards and they played.  Lorelai, somehow, managed to win…three hands in a row.  It was at that point that Luke realized she had been cheating the entire time.  "No, no more coffee for you.  And no more cell phones either.  Not at all.  They're giving you brain cancer."_

_"But Luke-ey!"_

_"No!"_

_"Fine," Lorelai grumbled as she hopped off her stool and headed upstairs._

_Rory and Tristin sat down at a booth in the back and somehow managed to avoid the town eyes._

_They ate a quiet lunch, but when they got home they decided to talk._

What wrong 

With my tongue

These words keep slipping away

I stutter

I stumble

Like I got nothing to say

"Rory, we have to talk," Tristin said as they walked through the door.

_"I know."_

_"First off.  Where's Mark?"_

_"He left."_

_"Left?"_

_"Yeah.  A few weeks ago.  He's staying with Maddy."_

_"Oh, I'm so sorry."_

_"No, you're not."_

_"Second, I need to tell you I'm sorry."_

_"Forget it, Tristin, I have."_

_"No you haven't.  I had no right to do what I did.  You were right, and I'm so sorry."_

_"I'm sorry too."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"I didn't follow my heart, and in the process I was unfair to Mark, Coral, You, and myself."_

_Tristan enveloped her in another hug.  This one was a hug about love, about a new life, and about hope for the future._

Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it, yeah

"I love you," Tristin whispered into her hair.

_"I love you, too."_

Yes I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I wanna say

I'd say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I wanna see

I wanna see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Yes I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say

"Will you marry me?" 

_"I'm pretty sure I need an official divorce from Mark first."_

_"Okay."_

_"But then we can get married."_

_"Okay."_

_***_

_And there you have it.  Chapter ten.  Next chapter:  Coral finds out and we learn how Coral and Jeremy's relationship blossomed from one of hat to one of love._

_Review!_


	11. My Stupid Mouth

I'm Baaaaaaaaaaack…

I just got back from French camp, I'm in the writing mood.  It's 2:05 AM, don't expect anything super special…

***

Setting the scene:  Jeremy's moved to town.  He's adjusted and he and Coral have formed a tentative friendship, or at least a truce.  It borders on the Rory/Paris relationship of season 2 (post Tristin).

***

"So are you just going to ignore me every time you see me?" asked Jeremy as he caught up with Coral on the sidewalk in front of Luke's.

"No, but if you're three blocks behind me and on the other side of the street I don't plan on waiting for you to catch up."

"So your counting the blocks that separate us…do I smell a hint of desperate?"

"No, just a hint of 'leave me alone'."

"Well, well, don't we have a temper."

"Well, well, aren't we a bit Victor—"  But before she could finish her sentence Jeremy had grabbed her, swooped her into a dip and was kissing her, right in front of Luke's diner.

Coral struggled to get up, she pulled away and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.  "Leave me alone!" she yelled before running off in the direction of home.

***

6 months later, Coral hasn't spoken to Jeremy since the incident in front of the diner.  While at a concert (for the future band "defenestrate" which hasn't even come into existence but the name is still copywrited to me cause I'm special) with her boyfriend Coral comes across Jeremy, who is seated across the aisle.  Coral's boyfriend strikes up a conversation with him.

***

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How're you doing?"

"Fine."

"Have you gotten to like Stars Hollow?"

"Sure."

"You've certainly got enthusiasm."

"Yup."

"Okay."

"I don't think your girlfriend wants you to talk to me."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't like me."

"Why not?"

"I embarrassed her."

"How?"

"That's for her to tell you."

***

Coral's boyfriend (I don't know if I've named him in the past, but right now I'm going to name him Jimmie) bugs her about it for the next month.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing.  It was nothing."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Cause I don't think you need to know."

"Why not?"

"Because it's nothing but unimportant nothingness."

"Well if it's unimportant nothingness then why can't you tell me?"

"This conversation isn't doing anything but doubling back on itself."

"Well you can stop it all together if you'll just tell me."

"NO!"

These conversations went on and on for ages, finally Coral gave in.

"He kissed me."

"WHAT?"  
  


"I told you you wouldn't want to know."

"He, he, he—WHAT!"

"Yeah, exactly."

***

Jimmie turned out to be a jerk, and dumped Coral.  After a weekend of wallowing Coral approached Jeremy.

"I hope you're happy with yourself."

"What did I do?"

"I think you know what you did."

"I'm sorry, when did we start quoting every bad movie ever made?"

"Just now.  Why'd you have to tell him?"

"Oh, this is about that."

"You're right this is about that.  He bugged me until I gave in."  
  


"Oh?"

"And then he dumped me."

"Oh."

"Don't play innocent with me.  That's exactly what you wanted to happen."

"Maybe it was."

Coral paused.  "Good."  She kissed him.

***

Okay, so this chapter sucks.  I repeat, it's the wee hours of the morning.  I'm still kinda thinking in French.  Give me a day or two and I'll be back to normal.  Just excuse this chapter.

Don't forget to collect your thoughts at the review button on your way out.

Mwa!


	12. The Long day is over

I'm back.  Again.  Since this seems to be the only story that looks like it might on the off chance get a possible 100 reviews I'm going to continue it.  In a few minutes cause right now I've gotta take my contacts out.

_Okay.  I'm back.  Man is that hard.  (I just got them yesterday.)_

_I know this story is mostly dialogue, but that seems to be what's coming, so I'm going to stick with it._

_And on with the story…_

_*_

_"I'm going on vacation," Coral announced to her boyfriend as she stuffed a few t-shirts into her suitcase. _

_"Where are you going?" he asked.  "What about work?"_

_"They gave me leave.  I'm on the next flight to Hartford."_

_"Why are you going to Hartford?"_

_"I'm not.  I'm going to Stars Hollow."_

_"Because…"_

_"Because Mom needs me.  I mean, Dad left her.  She can't be doing very well on her own."_

_"Don't you think you should call first?"_

_"Nope.  A nice surprise is just what she needs to cheer her up."_

_"Okay.  Do you want me to come?"_

_"I think I'll go alone, if you don't mind.  Mother daughter bonding time would probably be interrupted if there was a future son-in-law in the picture."_

_"Ah.  Right."_

_"I'll call you when I get in, though.  And every night that I'm there."  She zipped up the suitcase and pulled it off her bed.  "I've gotta get going if I'm gonna make my flight.  I love you."  She called as the door closed behind her._

_*_

_7 and a half hours later Coral dragged herself out of her rental car and up to the front door of her childhood home.  Lifting her finger to push the doorbell she put a smile on in an attempt to cheer up what she was sure would be a very sad mother.  Instead she was greeted by an unexpected and rather cheerful father.  "Tristin!" she announced rather loudly.  "What are you doing here?"  
  
_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I asked you first."_

_"Well I'm the one blocking the entrance."_

_"I came to cheer up Mom.  Clearly that's not needed."_

_"Coral?" came a voice from inside._

_"Hey, Mom."_

_"Whatcha doin' here?"_

_"Visiting.  I got a vacation and I thought I'd visit my favorite mother."_

_"Tris let her in."  Once Coral was inside she gave her mother a big hug.  _

_"Anyone care to explain to me what's going on?" Coral asked, giving Tristin a rather pointed look._

_"Uh, sweetie, your father, Tristin, and I.  Well…"_

_"Oh.  You're together?"_

_"We're engaged."_

_"Oh."_

_"Now who's got a new favorite word?"_

_"I'm just surprised.  That's all.  Don't you need to get a divorce first?"_

_"Umm…yeah.  The divorce was final yesterday.  Mark managed to push it through really quickly.  I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."_

_"No.  That's okay.  I'm just…surprised.  That's all."_

_"Alright.  So are you gonna stay here?  There are clean sheets on your old bed.  And I swear I haven't stolen your pillow."_

_"Sure you haven't.  And yes, I'd love to stay here, but I'm gonna go get some coffee at Luke's first.  I'm exhausted."_

_"Okay.  Do you want to pick up a video, too?  You could get 'Blazing Saddles.'"_

_"Uh…sure.  I'll be back in a little while."  Coral dumped her stuff into her old room and left the house, pausing to take a deep breath once she was outside.  If Tristin made one wrong move…_

_She continued on her way to Luke's and then Stars Hollow Video, wondering if her life would ever get back to normal._

_*_

_"Ror, you sure she's okay?" Tristin asked once Coral had left._

_"Of course.  She just needs some time to adjust to the idea.  I am moving on pretty quickly.  Coral's always been one to work things out on her own.  She just needs space and somewhere quiet to go.  She'll be better when she gets back."_

_The two, who'd been living together since Tristin's proposal, had fallen into a comfortable routine.  Tristin was the only one allowed near anything in the kitchen besides the table and the coffeemaker.  Rory was the only one permitted near the coffeemaker.  And they were happy, they fit, almost as though it was meant to be.  They were meant for each other._

_Rory was right.  Once Coral arrived home she was much more "chipper" and seemed like she was warming up to the idea.  Loving it, even.  She'd had a rather informative talk with her grandparents that had cleared up some of her issues._

_*_

_Next chapter: what exactly was discussed during Coral's chat with her grandparents, plus, a surprise visit from Mark sends things into cacophony.  (I just like the word.  Say it.  Say it five times fast.  You'll like it too.)_

_Collect your thoughts at the review button…_


	13. I Do

Chapter 13: "I Do"

A/N:  I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated.  Sorry I didn't get around to it sooner.  Uh…I know what I said would happen in this chapter, but it's been five months.  I've changed my mind.

Oh, and if this chapter seems a little rushed, I'm sorry, I've just been working on this story for so long, I'd kind of like to finish it soon.

This Chapter is in Mark's PoV

*

I Do  
  
I got a letter today   
An invitation  
And the writing looked like you  
Hello how are you and by the way  
Please RSVP I do   
  


I opened up the mail today and there was a square, pale purple envelope tucked in with the bill for Maddy's twins Chilton tuition and an invitation to the Van Ligmore's annual holiday party.  The envelope had Maddy's name on it, but I didn't see that at the time.  All I saw was the return address.  Mr. and Mrs. Rudolf DuGray.

When I was thirteen I thought it was hilarious that Tristin's father's name was the same as that of a red nosed reindeer.  That was, until I met the man.  Rudolf DuGray translated to fear when you were a friend of Tristin's.  Even an aquaintance of Tristin's.  Even if you had once passed Tristin in the halls.  I never knew why.

It was not my fear of Rudolf Dugray that had me standing in Maddy's front hall staring at a purple envelope for a good twenty minutes.  No, it was my fear of what I knew was inside the envelope.  An invitation.  An invitation to Tristin and Rory's wedding.

  
I thought of writing sad words of how it used to be  
But I didn't want to bring you down, no  
I guess the bells will ring pretty well there without me  
Don't worry 'bout me baby I'll wear the thorny crown  
I will play the clown   
  


When I finally got up the courage to open the envelope, a piece of paper fluttered out along with the expensive invitation.  _Dear Mark,_ it read, _I don't know if you'll be mad at me for sending Maddy an invitation.  I know I probably have no right, and that I should have cut off all of my ties with her when I cut off all my ties with you, but she has been a true friend to me since tenth grade, and I don't want our friendship to die.  You are invited to the wedding as well, if you want to come.  Love always, Rory._

I read the letter over and over.  Fold it up, unfold it, fold it again and so on.  I don't know what to do.

  
If you think that I don't love you, you're just wrong  
And that don't matter now anyway  
I couldn't bear to see you up there with a white dress on  
Here's my vow to you  
I'll stay away   
  


I still love Rory, deep down inside.  Who couldn't love a girl who, when eight months pregnant, would still spend three hours of her day fighting her step-father for coffee.  Who couldn't love a girl who, three year old in tow, jumped up and down on a trampoline for five hours to win tickets to a Paul McCartney concert, just because her mother wanted to go for her birthday?

There's a part of my heart that will always Always ALWAYS love Rory.  

  
I remember when in a lover's whisper you said  
No other man would ever share your bed  
Well we both know that's not been so   
And I wish I'd never let you go now  
You found a better man instead   
  


The night I decided to leave was the worst night of my life.  I'd been watching our relationship crumble at my feet every day since Tristin re-entered our lives, and I finally decided I'd had enough, that I had to hold onto the tiny speck of life we had left if I wanted to have a real life.

The truth is, it's harder to leave Coral than it is Rory.

I was once forced to endure an all night-chick flick-endless torture movie fest.  "10 things I hate about you," "Clueless," "She's all that," and the like.  I remember a line from "Clueless," for only God knows what reason.

"You divorce wives not children," or something to that effect.

I wish it was true.

  
I wish you health and wealth and a white house on a hill and I  
I hope you raise a family  
Little boy and a little girl, a little more joy in this little old world  
Well, that'd be enough for me   
  


I'm lucky, though.  I can see Coral whenever I want.  All I need do is turn on the television and pop in a DVD.  Her face lights up the screen and I know that that's the little girl who I helped raise.  The little girl who has only ever called me "daddy."  The little girl who once confessed to having eaten all the peanut butter in the jar with a spoon her grandmother gave her.

The thing is, though, it's not the same.  It's not the same as sitting down across from her at the breakfast table every morning for 17 years.  It's not the same as fighting over whether or not a tube top is appropriate school attire.  It's especially not the same when I know that the man who fathered her is likely to be an active part of her life.

  
If you think that I don't love you, you're just wrong  
And that don't matter now anyway  
I couldn't bear to see you up there with a white dress on  
Here's my vow to you  
I'll stay away   
  


But I know Tristin has every right to be a part of her life.  So he did something stupid 10 years ago.  Everyone deserves a second chance, right.

I've spent three hours thinking about Rory. Thinking about Tristin.  Thinking about Coral.  Thinking about the wedding.  That's when I decide not to go.  Let them be happy.  I won't stand in their way.  They're a real family.  A family by blood.  And I know Tristin loves Rory.  I know Rory loves Tristin.  I know that deep down a large part of Coral loves Tristin, too, even though it may take her a while to find it.  And I know that I have to move on.

  
Time rolls on  
And dreams they die  
And I've thrown out the pictures I had of you and I  
And if you're ever wondering if love can be true  
Well, think of me and remember darling like I, like I do   
  
Ole friendships fade away, love falls apart  
And you've not spent a single day outside my heart  
But, there's just one more dream that I have left for you  
I hope you're smiling when he turns around and says I do. . .  
I do  
I do  
I do  
I do

I just hope they're happy.

I JUST hope they're happy.

I just HOPE they're happy.

I just hope THEY'RE happy.

I just hope they're HAPPY.

*

A/N: and there you have it.  Chapter 13.

P.S.  Remember my goal?  100 review?  I'm at 92.  *click*


End file.
